


Люди, попавшие в шторм

by gallyanim, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Oikawa Tooru in glasses, Sea, WTF Kombat 2021, sailor Ushijima, ships, travelling, writer Oikawa, Ушивака Чисто Фьерданская Мощь
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: — Ну и что ты стоишь, — фыркнул Тоору вслух, унимая дрожь в пальцах. — Я тебя три года ждал, чтобы ты просто стоял и пялился на меня, что ли?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021





	Люди, попавшие в шторм

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ye_Boo_Lia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Boo_Lia/gifts).



> образ Ушиджимы также частично вдохновлён артами [MintishP](https://twitter.com/mintishp?lang=en)

Раздался чей-то крик: «Корабли! Корабли с драконами!» — и в следующее мгновение по окрестным низким крышам затопотали десятки детских ног. Босых и не очень, в целых башмаках и держащихся исключительно родительской магией тапках. Ватагами ребята ловко скакали с дома на дом, цепляясь между ними за верёвки с бельём на просушке. Тоору же едва повернул голову на крик. Не хотел себя выдать.

Так-то ничего необычного в пришествии кораблей не было — постоянно приходили, в том и смысл существования портовых городов вроде этого, с многочисленными разбитыми по номерам причалами для судов всех мастей. Шхуны, фрегаты, бригантины, красавицы каравеллы и кривые баркасы — всем находилось место в доках, если владельцы могли уплатить. Многие не были, и тогда на их счёт портовые писари вносили очередной долг. Никто не видел смысла гнать взашей тех, кто ещё только собирался заработать, ведь можно было просто задрать им процентную ставку до небес. Дополнительные суммы прилипали так же споро и проворно, как те перекати-поля в степи за городской стеной собирали на себя мусор с блёклой земли.

Другое дело корабли с драконами на носу и крыльями на боках, и прямо в них — уключины на случай дурного ветра. Драконов здесь видели редко, незачем им заплывать так далеко на юг. Северяне на неприступных драккарах предпочитали вести дела с наёмниками и посредниками. Те всегда могли довезти тропические товары до куда более доступных перевалочных пунктов; и это выходило дешевле — если не деньгами, то человеческими жизнями. Так что долги у владельцев драконьих кораблей здесь не накапливались. По крайней мере, те, которые можно занести в книгу. О тех, что носил в сердце Тоору, знать никому не следовало.

Корабли просто переворачивали его сердце вверх тормашками сразу же, как он слышал любой намёк на прибытие драккаров, видел хоть кого-то, отдалённо напоминающего людей с севера. Сердце прыгало неправильным образом, рвалось то в горло, то в пятки, и в итоге почти всегда всё пьяное сердцебиение оседало в желудке горьким разочарованием.

Ослышался, обознался. Драконы — но не те.

Перо в ручке противно скрипнуло о жёсткую бумагу и сломалось, линия текста сбилась и поплыла. Как будто сами инструменты говорили, что сегодня работа спориться не будет. Тоору снял очки и потёр глаза. Сценарий новой драмы ожидали через пару недель, времени закончить рукопись и переписать набело хватало, но если чернила будут мазаться всё время, пока драконьи корабли не уйдут из гавани — точно сорвёт сроки.

Оно того не стоит, зло подумал Тоору. Никто того не стоит. Даже тот самый корабль не заслужил подобных волнений, а уж тем более эти, ненастоящие. Они точно ненастоящие.

Сердце, сволочь непослушная, колотилось так, будто собиралось выскочить из грудной клетки и само по себе унестись в гавань. Тоору упрямо мотнул головой и вытащил из ящика стола резную коробку с новыми, острыми и надёжными, перьями. Сейчас хотя бы заменит их, а писать продолжит завтра.

Раздался новый стук; Тоору решил, что неугомонная грудная клетка продолжает с ним шутки шутить, и не стал обращать внимания. И всё равно стук повторился, настойчивый, даже навязчивый. Это уже не топот по крышам. Настукивали прямо Тоору в окно. Перья едва раскрыл, но сделать ничего не успел: неведомый гость столь настойчиво требовал внимания, что Тоору закусил ручку зубами и резко дёрнул ставню. 

Куроо. А он на что надеялся?

— Слышал, драккары приплыли? — Куроо приглашения ждать не стал, запрыгнул на подоконник, развалился на нём и пристально уставился на Тоору, жуя травинку. Весело ему.

— Поди не услышь, — проворчал Тоору сквозь зубы, чтобы не выронить ручку. Куроо внимательно следил за тем, как он присел к столу и принялся колдовать над перьями. Уходить, конечно же, и не собирался.

— Просто подумал, вдруг тебе интересно, — Куроо почти пропел эту фразу, — говорят, мы таких не видели года три. У флагмана дракон знаешь какой? Сиреневые крылья, точь-в-точь язык после жимолости, и…

— Ой заткнись, — Тоору бросил в него яблочным огрызком. Ещё не хватало у Куроо надежд понабраться впридачу к своим собственным. Три года ждал, не дождался, и нечего сейчас выдумывать.

— Пятая гавань, — крикнул Куроо напоследок, увернувшись от огрызка. — Пришвартовались в пятой гавани, заруби на свой чернильный нос.

И не было у Тоору на носу никаких чернил, он специально в зеркале проверил. Чернил не было, а красота — очень даже. Никому не нужная уже три года.

Из чистой вредности он завершил начатое с ручкой, а потом выдрал испорченный лист и опробовал свежее перо, переписав текст до кляксы. Новый сейчас на ум не шёл — и без того долго провозился, пока правил. Когда Тоору вышел из дома, на улице уже смеркалось. Дети разбредались по домам, стучались в двери и возбуждённо прямо с порога принимались пересказывать родителям, что видели сегодня в порту.

Ноги сами принесли в пятую гавань. Он и не собирался, и не хотел, и вообще не интересовался, мало ли что там Куроо набрехал. Но тем не менее, Тоору стоял именно там — и у причалов вздымались белоснежные северные паруса с высокими штандартами, где реяли флаги с такими же белоснежными орлами.

Воздух приморский, и тот как будто сейчас стал солонее, как будто Тоору зачерпнул его полную грудь и почувствовал на языке холодную соль. Словно корабли с драконами пришли оттуда, где ледники закрывали им путь, прошли всю дорогу на юг и увидели, как ледяные глыбы откалываются и тают в водах тёплых течений, но всё равно принесли с собой тамошний воздух. Пахнущий холодом и маринованной рыбой, что северяне вылавливали из прорубей, а потом брали с собой.

Сзади раздались шаги, и морок спал: Тоору всё ещё стоял в обычной жаркой гавани, где, конечно, несло рыбой, но совсем другой. И соль была не смешанная с замёрзшей водой, а горячая.

— Здравствуй, — сказал тяжёлый гулкий голос. Неспешный чёткий выговор, настолько старательный, что уже сам по себе выдаёт чужестранца. Выговор, который Тоору не слышал три года.

Вакатоши стоял напротив, совсем другой, чем Тоору его помнил, и одновременно ни капли не изменившийся. Волосы всё так же подбриты, только куда аккуратнее. Те же литые бицепсы в криво обрезанных рукавах; наверное, северную гавань он покинул, набросив на себя не одну меховую рубашку, а потом, двигаясь к теплу, постепенно избавлялся от них, двигаясь к теплу. За поясом резная рукоятка ножа, и одна рука нервно сжимает её. Не из страха перед опасностью, не в готовности защищаться — в поисках опоры тогда, когда Вакатоши плохо понимал, чего ждать.

Тоору невольно закусил губу и вдруг понял, что несколько вдохов пропустил, просто глазея. Вакатоши шло всё, но изящное и опасное оружие внезапно шло особенно.

По бритым вискам к шее вились татуировки, и на руках тоже, и на поблескивавшей в тусклом закатном свете груди как будто бы мерцала драконья чешуя. Тоору не мог сказать, какие из них он помнит, а какие появились за время, что он не видел Вакатоши; чтобы понять и оценить все рисунки на чужой солёной коже, ему непременно надо было потрогать и облизать их. Как тогда.

— Ну и что ты стоишь, — фыркнул он вслух, унимая дрожь в пальцах. — Я тебя три года ждал, чтобы ты просто стоял и пялился на меня, что ли?

***

_Три года и семь с половиной месяцев назад_

По-хорошему, Тоору там и находиться-то было незачем: он никогда не ходил в море дальше развлекательного острова, и ему нечего было продать или купить напрямую с кораблей. Торговал он только буквами и словами, чернильной росписью своих собственных выдумок по желтоватой бумаге, а за покупками обычные горожане вроде него ходили в лавки и на рынки. Лучше в лавки — меньше вероятность, что обведут вокруг пальца, да и просто кошелёк целее будет, чем среди рыночной толчеи.

И тем не менее, так сложилось, что он оказался на берегу именно тогда, когда море выплюнуло на сушу человека. Тоору заметил первой то ли криво обросшую тёмными волосами голову, то ли безвольно вытянутую ручищу. Заметил и подбежал, схватил, вытащил из волны. Чуть не задохнулся сам от напряжения, настолько тяжёлым оказался утопленник.

Тоору ничего не знал и не смыслил в морском деле, даже ценой своей жизни не поставил бы парус и с трудом умел пользоваться компасом. Но какие-то умения вживаются под кожу вместе с жизненным опытом и текут в крови, из сердца — в голову. 

Тоору и не думал практически, по наитию разодрал окончательно рубашку на широкой груди и со всей дури нажал локтями, чтобы выплеснуть из лёгких воду, если та успела туда влиться. Он не знал, как правильно поступать с едва не утонувшими людьми, но когда всю жизнь живёшь рядом с морем и сам в детские годы не раз пугал окружающих тем, как пытался уйти на дно безвозвратно, что-то получается само собой. Нажал на грудь раз, другой, попытался передать воздух в лёгкие через рот — и по кругу, и ещё раз, и в конце концов что-то сработало.

Человек закашлялся, вдохнул сам, широко раскрывая рот, как глупая рыба. Глаз не открыл.

— Ну вот и молодец, — хмыкнул Тоору. — Эй, верзила, а звать-то тебя как?

Тоору не мог пожаловаться на рост, но распластавшийся сейчас рядом человек казался выше его на полголовы, не меньше, и явно был просто шире, крупнее, с годами тренированными мышцами. Такого победить могла только безграничная водяная стихия. Длинные сильные пальцы наверняка отлично вязали морские узлы и направляли штурвал в любую сторону, куда вздумается бритой с боков голове. По твёрдым мускулам предплечий вились странные цветные татуировки. Наверное, даже если бы человек его услышал, то всё равно ничего не ответил — не понял бы, не местный. Здесь таких не бывало.

Волна лизнула ему ступни, мягкая и тёплая, словно и не пыталась совсем недавно убить того же самого человека. Она не нарочно, конечно, море ничего не делает нарочно, просто иногда кому-то не везёт. Тоору задумчиво сполз задницей чуть пониже, чтобы его ноги тоже намочило. Низачем, просто так. Он любил море, даже когда оно дурно себя вело. Может быть, любил так беспрекословно и безотчетно именно из-за того, что никогда не ходил на кораблях в открытый океан. Моряки много отдавали воде и многого хотели взамен, а Тоору ничего не требовалось: просто пусть шепчет, пусть бурлит, пусть волны пенятся белыми гребешками, и всё на том. Пусть даже ненароком не убивает людей.

— Ну и что мне с тобой делать, — проворчал Тоору и провёл рукой по чужой крепкой икре. Чужестранец в татуировках дышал мерно и глубоко, но ни на что не реагировал — уснул, что ли, на песке. В планы Тоору и спасать-то никого не входило, не то что сон охранять. Он толкнул человека в бок один раз, другой. Реакции не было. Попытался поднять его за руки — тот вздрогнул, приоткрыл глаза и что-то сказал низким гулким голосом. Как-то так в представлении Тоору звучало эхо роговых звуков, ударявшееся об никогда им не виданные северные льды.

— Ну я ничего не понял, — сообщил он с усмешкой и потянул опять; к счастью, эти действия были понятны без слов. Человек попытался встать, сначала не слишком удачно: колени подогнулись, но на второй раз пошло лучше. Тоору всё равно пришлось поработать чем-то вроде посоха и подпереть плечом так до конца и не очухавшегося недоутопленника, но по крайней мере тот сам перебирал ногами.

Смеркалось, когда они вошли в город; совсем потемнело, пока добрались до дома Тоору. Вопросов никто не задавал, ноудивлённые взгляды торговок и уличных мальчишек преследовали всю дорогу. Дома Тоору почти удивился, насколько стало легче, когда человек упал на его длинный жёсткий топчан — так успел привыкнуть к чужому весу на плечах.

Сколько бы длинным ни был топчан, всё равно оказалось недостаточно. И ширины тоже было недостаточно. Никакие неудобства, впрочем, не помешали гостю проспать чуть не целые сутки, пока Тоору гремел всем, чем только мог и ругался вслух на то, что его выселили на пол.

Проснулся таким же молчаливым, как и раньше, только приподнялся на локтях и тёмными глазами посмотрел на Тоору, наверное, прикидывая, как лучше с ним говорить.

— Кофе? — спросил Тоору и протянул щербатую кружку. В руках человека она казалась маленькой и хрупкой, чуть ли не тонким фарфором из дорогой посудной лавки. Он выхлестал кофе двумя глотками и что-то сказал, всё тем же глубоким низким голосом. Почему-то по спине от него бежали мурашки, хоть и не было ни слова понятно.

— Вакатоши. — Это было первое, которое Тоору соотнёс со значением. Имя человека, которого он вытащил из воды.

— Тоору, — весело ответил он и протянул ладонь. Многие думали, что он ничего тяжелее ручки в жизни не поднимал, но всё была неправда: Тоору знал, что он сильный, сильнее, чем выглядит, сильнее, чем о нём воображают. И всё равно сейчас на рукопожатии почувствовал свои пальцы чуть ли не такими же хрупкими, как посуда в тех же татуированных ручищах.

Они успели только познакомиться — а потом у Вакатоши началась лихорадка. То ли обманчиво тёплое море переохладило его придонными холодными водами, то ли сыграл свою роль привычный Тоору и непривычный чужим в этих землях людям влажный жаркий воздух. Вакатоши не бредил, не стонал и не кричал, как многие во время огненных болезней, но Тоору видел, как у него собирался на лбу пот и как белели губы, когда он стискивал их, чтобы не издавать лишних звуков.

— Я не врач, — напомнил в кои-то веки не незваный гость Куроо. — А ты мог бы и раскошелиться на нормальную медицину.

— И любая больница отправит меня сначала к визовой службе, а я даже не знаю, как его имя пишется, — фыркнул Тоору и толкнул его в плечо. — Давай, не зря ж я тебе из библиотеки советника книги таскал.

Вылечили — стараниями Куроо, беспокойством Тоору. Лихорадка прошла, а вместе с ней и неведение. За эти дни Тоору нахватался на улицах слухов о том, как у зелёных утёсов разнесло в щепки северный корабль. Туман стоял непроглядный, прилив путался с отливом, вот так и вышло, что даже драккар с широко раскрытой зубастой пастью на носу не выдержал удара о внезапно возникшую на пути скалу. Кто-то спасся — человека три из команды, не больше, на плоту добрались до берега и быстро покинули город, воспользовавшись тем, что как раз уходил корабль на север.

Никто не любил не по своей воле задерживаться в чужих странах. Но четвёртому спасшемуся с драконьего корабля пришлось. Всё ещё никогда не находилось много смельчаков (или как многие считали, безумцев), стремящихся полностью пересечь океан от берега с пальмами до берега со льдами.

— Можно на перекладных, — сказал Тоору однажды в порту. В гаванях стояли флотилии из разных стран и местностей, с парусами и флагами всех возможных цветов. Ни одного корабля с драконьей головой или крыльями на боках не было, но ведь на то и существовало посредничество. Все купеческие состояния делались на успехах перекупки и перевозки.

Вакатоши, наверное, не понял его сразу: на местном он говорил немного, чуть больше понимал, а Тоору никогда не трудился упрощать свою эмоциональную многословную речь для него. Ему казалось, что они и так находят общий язык, а потому сойдёт. 

Иногда Тоору кое-как наскребал в памяти отдельные фразы другого языка. Когда он вспоминал, как благодарить северным наречием или как на нем называются яблоки, у Вакатоши глаза светились. Мягким, глубоким, переполняющим весь мир светом; как его голос наполнял любое пространство своей гулкостью, как он сам наполнял дом Тоору.

Тоору пустился в пространные объяснения, что значит перекладные, говорил и говорил, сам злился на свой же придуманный план, и Вакатоши на середине речи накрыл ему рот ладонью. Тоору его укусил — всерьёз впился в руку зубами, сердито и больно.

И они первый раз поцеловались; недалеко от того безлюдного пляжа, где Тоору вытащил Вакатоши на сушу, перегибаясь через деревянные перила причала для местных лодок, уже закрытого на ночь. У Тоору кружилась голова от нехватки воздуха и хотелось рыдать от восторга.

Наверное, это такая особенная болезнь некоторых писателей — считать, что ты посмотрел на все лики любви, что существуют на свете, если не в своей собственной жизни, то в жизни героев своих или чужих строчек. Опытный, усыпанный признанием сочинитель, Тоору самонадеянно верил, что уже успел прочувствовать так много, так разнообразно, что время удивлений давно прошло. Вакатоши его разубедил.

Все мурашки, бегавшие по спине от гулкого, низкого голоса, оказались всего лишь началом; Вакатоши шептал ему на уши слова — романтичные и грязные, простые, чтобы легко понять, и сложные, которые Тоору всё равно чувствовал. Кожей, мышцами, кровью, бегущей в сердце или приливающей хоть к щекам, хоть в пах. Чувствовал и догадывался, и выгибался навстречу поцелуям, от которых потом оставались красные следы. Принимал чужие ласки и ласкал сам, умирая от счастья, когда видел реакции Вакатоши на свои прикосновения.

Читал, писал, проживал в своей жизни — но всё до этого было не так. Может быть, в обмен на ту глупую и необъяснимую любовь без причин море подарило ему человека, которого Тоору смог любить так же и который его любил в ответ. Тоору никогда не верил, что сможет с кем бы то ни было ужиться под одной крышей, но море тогда сказало — вытаскивай его из волн и забирай домой. И теперь он уже не представлял, как дальше жить одному.

— Но придётся, — вслух сказал Тоору сам себе, когда шёл в типографию с рукописью в холщовой сумке через плечо. Типография стояла на холме, и дорога туда открывала вид на портовый район, полный серых коробок доков и хитроумных деревянных пристаней. С причала обдуло прохладным бризом, на волнах ворочалась встававшая на якорь тяжёлая шхуна. Она не пришла с севера и не шла туда, но всем своим видом напоминала о драккаре, что не выдержал столкновения с утёсами. Мысль о его крушении всякий раз тянула за собой думы о том, что где-то далеко-далеко среди льдов и домов из снега лежит мир Вакатоши, не имеющий к Тоору никакого отношения.

Он пару раз пытался что-то сказать о своём возвращении, и обычно на середине фразы Тоору затыкал его куском манго в рот или поцелуем; Вакатоши обычно что-то бормотал про то, какие они с манго одинаково сладкие, и это было ужасно смешно. Его лицо, спокойное и серьёзное, почти суровое в этой своей серьёзности, никак не менялось, и Тоору хотелось тогда целовать его ещё сильнее.

— У вас там и манго нет, — сказал он как-то.

— И тебя, — ответил Вакатоши.

У Тоору в груди что-то сжалось — как будто от такого прямого напоминания о том, что они принадлежат разным, нисколько не похожим местам, в сердце кольнуло льдом от одного из могучих северных айсбергов. А через пару дней Вакатоши вызвали с работы в доках, где он помогал со снаряжением экспедиций, пока оставался здесь, и уведомили о скором отбытии нескольких кораблей рискового купца на север. Купец торговал одеждой; мечтал о прямых закупках китового уса и белоснежных шкур.

— Подорожную уже оформили, — медленно проговорил Вакатоши и положил её на стол. Белую, хрустящую, всю в печатях и подписях. Каллиграфический, круглый почерк, как в его финальных версиях пьес для придворного исполнения. У Тоору руки зачесались порвать лист в клочья.

— Поехали со мной, — вдруг сказал Вакатоши. Тоору поднял на него изумлённый взгляд и фыркнул:

— И что я буду делать там, где понимаю одно слово через десять? Слова — моя работа.

— Всё равно, — упрямо повторил Вакатоши. Тоору передразнил его — и они поругались. Не в первый раз в принципе, но в первый раз так, что казалось, он же мог стать и последним. Впервые у Тоору в голове проще простого нарисовалась картинка, как Вакатоши хлопает хлипкой дверью его маленького домишки и уходит насовсем, уходит проводить свои последние южные дни не с ним. Вакатоши по-прежнему излучал суровое спокойствие, но он злился, он очень отчаянно злился; Тоору понимал по капелькам пота на лбу, по бьющейся на татуированной сильной шее вене. Столько выучил за несколько месяцев. К столькому привык.

Тоору целовал потом и лоб, и нервно пульсирующую вену — самыми исступлёнными поцелуями, на какие был способен. Отпускать не был готов, не хотелось. Не отпустить не мог.

В день отбытия корабля светило слепящее солнце, и залитый ярким тропическим светом Вакатоши на фоне громоздкого, под стать ему, и одновременно изящного корабля выглядел красивее всего и всех, что Тоору когда-либо видел на свете. Смуглое, загоревшее именно под таким солнцем, плечо в рваной моряцкой безрукавке сливалось с тёмной и блестящей от лака древесиной каравеллы. На выбритых висках блики от воды бежали по татуировкам. Ужасно тянуло потрогать, склонить голову к себе, в последний раз пробежаться пальцами по рисункам и по чертам лица.

Удержался, не стал. Если бы Тоору сейчас дал малейшую слабину, то потом с ним непременно случилась бы какая-то глупость — например, сердце бы порвалось или сам прыгнул бы в воду и неумело поплыл вслед, лишь бы не расставаться.

— Я вернусь, — сказал Вакатоши уверенным тоном, сразу отсекавшим на корню любые попытки спорить. Тоору спорил всё равно.

— Враньё, — ответил он беззаботно и нагло, словно хотел оскорбить напоследок. Вакатоши поджал сухие губы.

— Я никогда не вру.

И это была правда. 

— Особенно тебе.

И сейчас — тем более.

— Надо же когда-то начинать, — пробормотал Тоору, готовый приврать за них обоих в любой момент. Он скользнул взглядом по высокой строптивой мачте. Как что-то настолько тонкое может на самом деле быть настолько крепким и противостоять всем ветрам? По парусам, пока что висевшим безвольными кусками ткани. По уключинам, куда для борьбы с ветрами и течениями обязательно вставят огромные вёсла. Вернулся к Вакатоши и рассмотрел его всего напоследок, чтобы запомнить так же хорошо, как и его вид тогда на берегу, когда Тоору ещё не знал, кто он и как его зовут.

Развернулся, не прощаясь, и просто пошёл прочь из гавани.

— Я всё равно ещё вернусь, — повторил Вакатоши ему в спину, и сейчас в этой фразе звучали ужасно несвойственные ему нотки — упрямые, звенящие интонации самого Тоору.

Тоору ему ни капли не поверил.

Тоору каждый день его ждал обратно.

***

В углу слабо мерцала новенькая, полированная керосиновая лампа и вкупе с огоньками нескольких чадящих свечей вполне успешно превращала тьму ночного помещения в приятный полумрак. Освещения хватало на то, чтобы немного разглядеть всю скромную мебель, и кипу листов на столе, и небрежно сваленную на пол у изголовья кровати груду одежды. С первого появления Вакатоши и его лихорадочной болезни старый топчан успела сменить нормальная кровать — пошире, хоть и всё ещё слишкм тесная для двух высоких и сильных людей, с матрасом и набором подушек. Не такая жёсткая, не такая неудобная.

Тоору приподнялся на локтях. Света хватало и на то, чтобы любоваться украшающими чужую кожу татуировками, к которым теперь ещё добавились следы его укусов и ладоней. Свершил всё, что хотел: изучил все рисунки и узоры пальцами и ртом, сравнил с тем, как было, выдохнул восхищённо на новые и облизал их с особым усердием. И отдельным счастьем была разливающаяся по собственному телу чуть саднящая усталость.

Он так и не отвык от того, как с Вакатоши было хорошо. Ни на секунду не забыл, ни на секунду не смирился с тем, что три года назад настолько хорошо было в последний раз. Может быть, ещё чуть-чуть — и Тоору бы набрался нахальства напроситься лишним ртом в какую-нибудь экспедицию, чтобы дойти на север и найти его там.

— Почитай мне своё, — тихо сказал Вакатоши и поцеловал его в плечо. — Что написал, пока меня не было.

— Ты всё равно не поймёшь ничего, — усмехнулся Тоору и мысленно поблагодарил ночь за темноту, непобедимую даже новомодной лампой с керосиновым фитилём. Его всегда немножко, самую малость, всего лишь до розовеющих щёк, заливало краской, когда Вакатоши интересовался его словами и историями. Как бы их ни было легко продавать и отдавать тем, кто для него ничего не значил, в моменты внимания от тех, без кого Тоору с трудом представлял свою жизнь, вся бравада слетала.

— Не пойму, — Вакатоши сразу согласился, — но просто хочу тебя послушать.

Тоору перелез через него, прошлёпал голый по всей комнате — и как приятно было делать каждый шаг, зная, что Вакатоши глаз не может отвести от его задницы в потёмках — и покопался в листах. Нацепил очки для удобства и поймал взглядом лёгкую, едва заметную чужую улыбку.

— Не смешно, — Тоору показал ему язык и упёрся кулаком себе в бок, под рёбра. Вид, конечно, у него сейчас в самом деле должен был быть преотличный — голый, в очках, с исписанной бумагой в руках.

— Немного смешно, — снова очень тщательно выговаривая слова, улыбнулся шире Вакатоши. — И красиво.

Тоору его поцеловал в улыбку перед тем, как начать читать. Ему и три года назад редко удавалось поймать момент, когда можно накрыть своими губами смеющийся рот Вакатоши; такой он был, много чувствовал, но мало проявлял, и Тоору его любил спокойным и невозмутимым, но все те крохотные, быть может, одному ему заметные проявления чувств любил особенно сильно. Складку между бровей, если Вакатоши что-то не нравилось, блуждающие на кончиках губ улыбки.

Читал долго: и писанина короткой не была, и приходилось отвлекаться то на пояснения, то на объятия. Иногда с трудом разбирал собственный почерк, ругался вполголоса на самого себя и рассказывал, что это всё дурное влияние Куроо, мол, у всех химиков и знахарей с письмом проблемы. Вакатоши слушал внимательно, уткнувшись носом ему в шею, и мерно дышал полной грудью, очень похоже на то, как дышал после того, как Тоору его вытащил на берег и выжал воду из лёгких на песок.

Может быть, и не поверил обещаниям вернуться, и отпускать не хотел из-за того, что боялся повторения истории знакомства. Боялся, что корабль не совладает с погодой где-то ещё, в других землях, и даже если море снова выплюнет Вакатоши на берег, то там не окажется Тоору, который мог бы его вытащить и выходить. Не было никакого недоверия к желанию Вакатоши вернуться, не было страха стать забытым. Только опасения, что вернуться не выйдет из-за морской стихии. Кто мог знать заранее, не будет ли та против успешных экспедиций?

И сейчас Тоору переполняло радостью, бескрайней и бурной, как тот самый океан, не только и не столько из-за того, что он опять мог Вакатоши поцеловать в любой момент, как в голову взбредёт. Вакатоши прошёл от края до края дважды и победил все преграды, штормы и скалы. Тоору искренне любил море, но никогда не простил бы ему, если бы Вакатоши проиграл схватку с водой.

Пьеса закончилась, и они просто молча сидели рядом, глядя, как оплывают догорающие свечки и как дёргается фиолетовый огонёк внутри лампы. Вакатоши снял с Тоору очки и поцеловал в прикрытые глаза, потом в тыльную сторону ладони. Накрытые его тяжёлой, разрисованный и грубой от долгих путешествий, рукой, пальцы Тоору совсем не выглядели такими длинными и сильными, какими на самом деле являлись.

— Это последнее, что я тут напишу, — наконец сказал Тоору и выдохнул. Он столько раз за три года представлял, как произнесёт вслух то, что собирался сказать сейчас, и всё равно с трудом находил слова — они часто плохо слушались в важные моменты, но он непременно их укрощал. Слова всю жизнь были и будут работой Тоору и его лучшим инструментом, и он справится с ними в любой ситуации. Даже в том придуманном им для себя самого грядущем испытании.

Вакатоши глянул в недоумении; наверное, сначала решил, что неправильно понял, не то услышал. Потом уточнил, не бросает ли Тоору сочинять вовсе.

— Отчасти, — хмыкнул Тоору в ответ и переплёл их пальцы. — Я очень долго думал и решил, что если ты правда вернёшься, то уеду с тобой.

Не то чтобы Вакатоши повторял своё приглашение после того, как они разругались. Но если бы оказалось, что ему больше не нужен Тоору в любой точке мира, если бы вдруг он сказал, что не хочет никуда его брать, Тоору бы и сам решил, что тот Вакатоши, которого знал он, слишком изменился и стал другим человеком. И вряд ли тем человеком, с каким он хотел бы быть рядом.

Но он не стал.

— Насовсем? — тихо спросил Вакатоши, и Тоору рассмеялся.

— Ну почти, — сказал он нарочито легко. — Я уеду, если ты пообещаешь мне всемирное плавание. Не хочу жить во льду, хочу увидеть всё, что существует. И вот про это я напишу. Про моё хождение за тридцать три моря.

Вакатоши прижал его к себе, опрокинул их обоих снова на кровать, и Тоору придавила тяжесть его ног, рук, широченной груди, созданной для того, чтобы он щекой тёрся о неё и кусал соски, а потом просто лежал и отдыхал лучше, чем на любой мягкой подушке. Тяжесть любви, сплетающей их обоих.

— У меня, — гулкий голос Вакатоши звучал прямо в его ухо, и у Тоору по-прежнему, как впервые, по спине бежали мурашки, — есть место на письменный стол.

Тоору притянул его ещё ближе, хотя казалось бы — куда уже, и пальцами обвёл все перекатывающиеся на могучей спине мышцы, чуть задерживаясь на каждом едва заметном шраме. Он, просто литератор, не особо опытный в оружии и сражениях, не сможет защитить Вакатоши от всякой передряги и всех будущих шрамов. Но по крайней мере Тоору всегда будет рядом, чтобы вовремя вытащить его из воды.


End file.
